


summer crowns

by CloveeD



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: fanart re: three requests for flower crowns of specific floral choices/meanings





	summer crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Flower crown requests prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/) of Original Percival Graves.

(Floral meanings below)

 

LEFT: from [thread](http://notthecrosscharlie.tumblr.com/post/173878364499/reportsduemonday-jerry-should-have-damn-well) with (Fright Night) Jerry Dandridge

Bronze chrysanthemum: Excitement  
Apple Blossom: A promise  
Hyacinth: Sincerity  
Rhododendron: Beware  
Pink rose: Admiration/appreciation  
White tulip: Forgiveness

 

MIDDLE: from [Gellert Grindelwald](https://freedomisbeforethee.tumblr.com/)

Lavender:Distrust  
Magnolia: Dignity  
striped carnation: Refusal

 

RIGHT: from time-traveled AU verse with (Harry Potter) [Graham Montague](http://somewhat-managed-mischief.tumblr.com/)

Apple Blossom: A promise  
Pink carnation: Gratitude  
Bronze chrysanthemum: Excitement  
Hibiscus: Delicate beauty  
Lilac: First love  
Red tulip: Declaration of love  
Yellow Tulip: Hopelessly in love


End file.
